LUNA ROJA TIERRA NEGRA
by Fabian Saire
Summary: Ucronia del E25 T5. Equestria sufre una sangrienta guerra, que ya lleva años y a destruido el aparato económico del reino, muchos han muerto, otros tanto se encuentran desaparecidos, los ponys huyen en masa, las ciudades estan sitiadas, Twilight, quien lleva años ausente, trata de entender lo que pasa, pero parece que nadie la recuerda. ... (miseria, sangre, y algo de yuri :v)


Una luz purpura cruzaba veloz el cielo rojo sobre el bosque Everfree. A pesar de su feroz vuelo, había en él una fragilidad latente, y ella lo sentía. Un inexplicable temor que se intensificaba con el latir de su corazón. En el horizonte un pueblo se acercaba, pero algo en él estaba diferente su atmósfera era gris parecía una tierra lejana, una tierra olvidada, perdida en el tiempo hace miles de años

La princesa de la amistad miraba absorta su alrededor, no podía asimilar lo que sus hermoso ojos purpuras reflejaban. De su castillo nada quedaba, solo ruinas que aprecian llevar años incrustados en la tierra apenas reconocía algunos fragmentos de su bella estructura. En Ponyville la situación no parecía mejor, las calles estaban vacías, abandonadas tan repentinamente que a los ponis no les dio tiempo de empacar. Se llevaron rápidamente lo poco que pudieron y se marcharon a todo galope, el desorden dejado daba prueba de ello, esto lo confirmó al ir a buscar a cada una de sus amigas. Ninguna se hallaba en lo que alguna vez fue su preciado hogar.

La boutique carrusel se hallaba vacía, solitaria, tapizada por maderas clavadas con cierta armonía a diferencia de las otras casas que estaban bruscamente clavadas, al acercarse Twilight pudo percatarse del tiempo que llevaba clausurada. Rarity se tomó el tiempo para dejarlo todo ordenado, su casa era una baluarte entre tanto caos. Pilas de cajas ordenadas simétricamente, en su interior posiblemente se encontrase los vestidos que menos le gustaban. "que difícil y banal decisión" meditó la princesa. Una sombra de entre las cajas selladas surgió y rápidamente huyó cuando por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron, Twilight necesitaba explicaciones y fue tras esa misteriosa figura

-¡ESPERA!- le gritó la alicornio mientras la perseguía esquivando los objetos que los ponis dejaron atrás y que ahora yacían en el suelo, como obstáculos en el camino hacia la vaga esperanza de una respuesta

Twilight pudo haber usado su magia para detenerla, pero la figura desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido y ella se detuvo de golpe, cansada y aun confundida. Su persecución le había llevado cerca de una morada que conocía muy bien. sugar cube corner estaba bañado en liquen y abandono, sin un ápice de alegría , solo una luz que ingresaba por entre las paredes mal tapadas , atravesaba el polvo que flotaba en el espacio negro y vacío, esta luz iluminaba apenas una esquina y en ella, Twilight trato de recordar a pinkie haciendo lo que ella mejor sabia hacer, darle alegría a los demás, pero no, solo podía imaginarla con su cabello lacio y caído ahí en esa esquina cabizbaja entre las sombras no podía ver sus ojos solo una mancha negra en un rostro inexpresivo. La alicornio volvió en sí, pero estaba lejos de sentirse bien, no había tiempo para lamentos.

Corrió la misma suerte en casa de fluttershy, aunque esta no estaba cerrada, entró sin dificultad y notó que la casa estuvo habitada por los anímales, incluso después de la partida de la Pegaso. Veía sus rastros por todas partes, pero uno en particular le llamo la atención. Parece que todos huyeron al ver que Fluttershy nunca regresaría, todos excepto ángel. El conejo siguió esperandola, hasta que se le acabaron las energías, pero nunca las esperanzas ahora su cadáver marchitándose seguiría esperando su regreso. A la que parecía acabarse las esperanzas era a Twilight quien no tuvo que buscar a Rainbow dash, pues un simple vistazo al cielo y se percató que no había nube alguna, ni clous dale sobre él. Solo distinguía un inmenso mosaico rojo que se extendía y se teñía más al acercarse al horizonte; en esa lejana línea roja diviso una inmensa humareda que calaba el cielo ese humo venia de un lugar que contenía muy gratos recuerdos para ella

La hermosa granja había evolucionado en una gran factoría que inhalaba el verde campo y exhalaba negro y toxico. A través de los manzanos y la crecida hierba twilight caminaba hacia el granero. No habían animales solo un ruido constante que aumentaba al acercarse, junto a la puerta vio un letrero que decía "en memoria de la abuela Smith, fundadora de ponyville" twilgth comprendió en seguida que debía ser cuidadosa y delicada, incluso con una pony tan fuerte como Applejack. En lo oscuro distinguió una silueta cerca de una maquinaria espantosa que hacia vibrar la tierra

-¿Applejack?- pregunto la alicornio sin ser oída. -¿Applejack?- dijo esta vez más fuerte y corriendo hacia la silueta

-¿quién eres?,¿qué quieres?,-le respondió bruscamente

Esas palabras hicieron que a Twlight se le helara la sangre,

\- ¿qué es lo que haces aquí? -le decía la poni terrestre mientras se zafaba y se alejaba de Twilight, pues esta había ido a abrazarla.

La alicornio no respondía, estaba absorta aun más que cuando vio su castillo destruido

\- no deberías estar aquí, es muy peligroso, podrían venir en cualquier momento-

Twilight seguía sin reaccionar

-vete y busca refugio, es lo mejor para todos- sentenció la granjera mientras volvía a sus labores

-¿acaso no me recuerdas?-una lagrima escapó de sus ojos purpuras mientras le preguntaba entrecortadamente

-claro que no- le contestó fríamente

Esta vez el llanto de Twilight fue más notorio.

-pero... pero somos amigas-

La alicornio trató de buscar la mirada de la poni más honesta de todas, sabía que ella no mentiría, no a ella, no de esa manera. Pero solo encontró unos ojos verdes tan fríos como los bosques del norte helado

-pero Applejack, éramos las mejores amigas- Twilight trataba que no se le quebrase la voz.

-y ¿tu como cascos sabes mi nombre?

,- te conozco desde hace mucho, compartimos tantos momentos hermosos juntas, tú, yo, Pinki pie Rainbow dash, Rarity, Fluttershy

\- ¿Rarity? La granjera se sorprendió, -¿dijiste Rarity?-

La alicornio asintió.

-a ella si la conozco-dijo Applejack después de un momentáneo silencio, - pero ella ya no vive aquí, se fue como los demás-

Twilight la escuchaba pero no comprendía del todo lo que decía

-se fue a un lugar seguro, muy lejos, fue la mejor decisión que tomó esa vanidosa- había tristeza en las palabras de Applejack.

-¿pero porque huyó, porque todos huy...?

-¡GUERRA!- le interrumpió fuertemente la granjera .

La alicornio solo obtenía más preguntas que respuestas -¿guerra? pero, ¿con quién? ¿Porque? ¿Desde cuándo?-

\- ¿que acaso has vivido bajo una piedra todo este tiempo? le respondió la pony terrestre, ya van dos años y esto no parece tener final, no uno bueno al menos

-pero, ¿porque?

-por todos los ponis, no lo se

Entonces dime con...

\- tampoco se con quién, nunca nos dicen nada, Celestia convoco a los ponis, muchos fueron voluntarios otros por obligación-la agricultora tenía la mirada pesada parecía que no conciliaba el sueño en días

-¿la princesa celestia ordenó esto sin dar explicaciones?- twilight no creía que fuera capaz de eso

\- ella ni siquiera vino personalmente, fueron sus guardias reales, se llevaron a los ponis y los suministros que pudieron-a apple jack no parecía agradarle nada el tema- nosotros solo obedecemos, es un conflicto allá en el lejano norte cerca del imperio de cristal o algo así, no estoy muy segura

\- La princesa Celestia, cierto, y sabes ¿dónde está?

\- en Canterlot supongo o en el campo de batalla como cascos voy a saberlo

\- Applejack escúchame juntas podemos salvar a Equestria solo debes seguirme y...

\- ¿seguirte?, ¿salvar Equestria dices?, es una broma o que, sabes lo que se necesita para salvar a Equestria, un milagro, ¿sabes hacer milagros? no lo creo

\- Applejack debes creerme hay una magia muy poderosa si estamos todas juntas, si encontrásemos a nuestras amigas...

-ya deja de decir que somos amigas, yo no te conozco y estaba bien antes de que tu llegaras

-pero te digo la vedad ¿acaso no quieres salvar a tus amigos, a tu familia?

\- ¿porque corrales? sigues, acá te dije que te fueras a un lugar seguro o donde quieras, entiende pony no te seguiré a ningún lado, no me iré de la granja, este es mi hogar aquí me quedare hasta el final

\- pensé que lo más importante para ti eran tus amigos, tu familia, ¿dónde está Apple Bloom, donde esta big mac?

Esa última pregunta realmente afectó a Applejack quien lanzó una mirada furiosa - vete de aquí pony - esta vez sus hermosos ojos verdes empezaron a emanar lagrimas

-pero...

-¡QUE TE VAYAS!- le grito la pony terrestre mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, lárgate, déjame en paz, solo quiero estar sola.

Twilight habría intentado convencerla pero le sorprendió la reacción de su amiga y sabía que ella podía ser muy terca a veces, nada podría hacerla cambiar de opinión. Resignada salió volando del granero, en dirección a Canterlot, quizás pueda encontrar una solución allá, mientras se alejaba, swet Apple acres se hacía más pequeño, bajo el cielo rojo de un ocaso perpetuo. Dejaba atrás ponylle junto con su alegría, sus recuerdos algo de su esperanza, y claro a su amiga que ahora se sumergía en su propia miseria y soledad


End file.
